needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandwich
The Sandwich is a rare strategy that rarely occurs in Multiplayer, and VERY rarely in single player. It happens by first targeting a target car, have another car go in the opposite direction you are going in into the target car, and hit the target car at the same time. If all goes well, the target should be crushed and sent flying, and you and your other "piece of bread" should take no or little damage. Overview You may want to use Radical One or M A S H E E N for this strategy. The main purpose of this strategy is alliance work and revenge. You will need to then surround the target car and hit it either from front and back, or left and right. A four way alliance can do the Four Way Terror, and it WILL mean certain death for the target if he/she gets surrounded. The Four Way Terror is doing the Sandwich front and back AND ALSO left and right so the enemy is boxed in. Execution To do this attack, follow these steps: 1. Find a target car, usually small cars for starters. 2. Tell your alliances your target car that you have selected. 3. Take 1 alliance member (or 3 if you want to the Four Way Terror), and line them up. 4. Pick a direction in which you want to attack from (preferably front and back, or the Four Way Terror) 5. ATTACK! 6. If all goes well, they should be wasted and steer clear of your alliance member. 6A. If not, go back to step 2 or try a different strategy. This has a 45-50% chance of working well. The most effective cars for the Sandwich are DR Monstaa, M A S H E E N, EL KING and Wow Caninaro. Gallery Nfmwastersphoto.jpg|A good screenshot of the 3 king's performing the sandwich Kat and Cop Sandwich.jpg|Kool Kat and Sword of Justice sandwich Tornado Shark SANDWICHIN'.jpg|A clearer example of a sandwich waste. SANWIIICH.jpg|Another example of Sandwich on Bookbay's Tornado Shark Solo Run. Notice the "sandwiched" Drifter X. Ss19.png|A third example of a Sandwich. Notice the Sandwiched Tornado Shark. WASTED!!!.png|Killer and Mike doing a Sandwich on Afterburn Sandwich.jpg|DR Monstaa and ACVoong's NEW RALLY-X possibly 'Sandwiching' M A S H E E N Before Sandwich.jpg|Mighty Eight gets wasted before being sandwiched. faswich.png|Formula 7 sandwiched between 2 powerful wasters (It was actually wasted but it didn't appear in the pic) MAX Sandwich.jpg|DR Monstaa and uhh.. an empty car sandwiching MAX Revenge custom car sandwich.jpg|Another clearer example of a car being sandwiched. Sandwich sides.jpg|EL KING and Radical One 'Sandwiches' Sword of Justice MEGACANINARO.png|The "Megalodon" Custom car and Wow Caninaro sandwitching Tornado Shark RadicalSandwich.png|Radical One sandwiched between DR Monstaa and Lead Oxide...I mean a dead Lead Oxide! Y_Sandwich.jpg|MAX Revenge, Radical One and Tornado Shark sandwich each other, making a "Y" shape in the process as well. sandwitch.png|High rider and custom car "Epic III" sanwiching S.O.J. Death Sandwich.jpg|Destroyer + S.O.J = Dead King .....jpg|A.K.A Crushswitch Sandwich but still no waste.jpg|Sandwich but still no waste Category:Strategies